dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Won Ho
Perfil * Nombre artístico: Shin * Nombre'': ''Shin Won Ho / 신원호 * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Apodo: "El Príncipe de Publicidad", "Baby Face" y God of Dating * Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 186 cm * Peso: 66 kg * Tipo de Sangre: A * Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio. * '''Signo Chino: '''Cabra * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, actor, compositor, modelo, bailarín, DJ de radio y MC. * '''Agencia: Amuse Korea Entertainment Dramas * Secret Message (Naver TV/LINE, 2015) * Shuriken Sentía Ninninger (Tv Asahi, 2015) * Run 60 (Drama) (MBS, 2012) * Big (KBS2, 2012) * Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) Películas * ZEDD (2014) * Run 60: Game Over (2012) Programas de TV * 2015: "Quiz To Change The World" (MBC) * 2015: "Now Men DX" * 2015: the world ranking of neptune and imoto (Representando Korea) * 2015: Music On TV ( MC Junto A Takuya)(M-On TV) * 2015: 'After School Club. (Arirang)(Cap 163) * '''2015: 'Dating Alone (como MC ) (JTBC) * '2015: ' The Crush (KBS2) * '2014: ' Dream Team (KBS) * '2014: ' Idol School (MBC) * '''2014: Arirang Pop in Seul. * 2014: '''Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Episodio 12, cameo junto con Min) * '''2014: Cross Batle (HTB) * 2012: Saying About * 2012: ''' 1 vs 100 (17/07/12)(KBS2) Musicales * Hello Venus (2012) cameo * Carpe Diem (2011) Anuncios * MC's en '''The Show Summer Kpop Festival 2015 (SBS) junto a Takuya , Zhou mi de Super Junior , Hongbin de VIXX y Jiyeon de T-ara. * We will rock you (2014) * Cube T-Shirt (Beanpole , 2014) * Sumi chips (2014) junto a Suzy de Miss A * KT Olleh (2013) * LG Cyon (2013) * Wifi Cellphone (2012) * Auction BTS (2012) junto a Sully de F(x) * Skinfood (2011-2012) * Dunkin Donuts (2011) * KT2000 *Cyworld (2011) * Sony Xperia (2011) * Nate (2011) * Bean Pole (2011) junto a G-Dragon Programa de Radio * FM Monobright (Centro de efectos especiales) * FM Yokohama Tresen (2015, junto a Takuya) * E * K FM Yokohama (2015 , DJ) * Ajaja Friday FM Yokohama (2015) * Kiss The Radio (2015) Revistas * Model Press (Japon) * The Celebrity (Korea) * 1st Look (Korea) * Women Insight (Japon) * KSTAR LOVERS (Japon) * Junon (Korea) * Imatopics (Japón) * KpopStarz (Japon) * Haru Hana (Japon) * CeCi (Korea) * Voge Girl (Korea) * Instyle (Korea) * SURE (Korea) * Bazaar (Korea) * Nylon (Korea) * Elle Girl (Korea) Premios * 2012 7th Asia Awards: Mejor Modelo Masculino de Publicidad * 2012 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor Rookie Curiosidades * Grupo K-pop: Cross Gene. ** Posición: '''Vocalista , visual y líder en Corea Oficial * '''Gen: '''Presh Gene; Tiene un intenso brillo propio.Todo lo que toque será coloreado con colores brillantes. * '''Educación: Escuela de Arte de Radiodifusión Dong-A. * Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés y Alemán (básico) * '''Especialidades: Taekwondo, boxeo. * Personaje Favorito: Naruto. * Tipo ideal: '''Nana de After School * Le gustan mucho los perfumes de frutas. * Fue en realidad un modelo antes de su aparición en el CF. * Gracias a su aspecto y 186 cm de estatura, ha sido comparado con el actor Song Joong Ki . * Su encanto, belleza y asociación con G-Dragon aumentó su base de fans de la noche a la mañana. * Takuya lo definió como una persona "Cool". * Es el segundo miembro más alto de Cross Gene. * Comparte cuarto con Takuya. * Tiene un gran parecido a L de INFINITE * Junto con Takuya, son los miembros con más experiencia en la actuación, por eso su relación se ha fortalecido y se ha vuelto más estrecha. * Reveló que su ídolo es su padre, ya que lo considera un perfecto modelo a seguir. * En una entrevista preguntaron quien era el miembro que más come, y apuntaron a Shin y Takuya. * Tiene su programa de radio japones llamado E*K Fm Yokohama. * En una entrevista dijo así: "Fui a Japón a visitar las aguas termales con mamá y papá. Usé el japonés que había aprendido para eso. Mi profesor de japonés es Takuya. Conocí a Takuya cuando empecé a interesarme por aprender el idioma. Mi japonés mejoró mucho y comencé a hablar con él en japonés. En esos días, yo le hacía preguntas en japonés y él me las respondía en coreano". * Se volvió muy conocido por sus muchos CF's que tuvo en Corea. * Su tipo ideal es Elsa de la película "Frozen". Había dicho: Me enamoré de ella cuando soltó su cabello mientras cantaba "Let it go". ¿Dónde debería ir para poder verla? ¿A Rusia?. Y se rió después. * Su tipo ideal es Nana de After School , al igual que el de sus compañeros Sangmin y Casper. * En las fotos para una revista los internautas piensan que se parece a Kim Hyun Joong . * En una entrevista le preguntaron a sangmin quien tenia la piel mas suave y el contesto '''Shin. * Le gusta mucho el café americano. * Es muy generoso y amable con las personas. * Se ganó el apodo de "God of Dating" después de ganarse el corazón de las espectadores femeninas e incluso Kwon Yu Ri de Girls' Generation en Dating Alone. * Habló un poco de portugués en la presentación en Brasil del Anime Friends. * Su club de fans brasileras le regalaron un traje de Naruto, y el no dejó de usarlo durante todo el dia. * Es el primer coreano en actuar en una serie nininger de Japón. * Los fans lo eligieron como uno de los tres famosos con los que quieren pasar navidad en encuesta para la revista Women Insight. * Tiene un leve parecido a Jungkook de BTS (Bangtan) * En el MV de Play With Me deciand que se parecia a L de Death Note en el final. * Lo emparejan mucho con Takuya. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Han Cinema *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galería shin01.jpg Shin Won Ho2.jpg Shin Won Ho3.jpg Shin Won Ho4.jpg Shin Won Ho5.jpg Shin Won Ho6.jpg Shin Won Ho7.jpg Shin Won Ho8.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1991